The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for harnessing natural energy sources. More particularly, the invention relates to a generator employing the Coriolis effect for the capture of electrical energy from coastal winds, alluvion and the like as well as for the production of useful co-products, such as clean water, clean air and mineral and organic precipitates.
In the past, systems have been envisioned wherein the Coriolis effect of the earth""s rotation might be utilized to enhance the spinning movement of air or water vapor within a chamber for the generation of electrical energy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,887 issued Apr. 17, 1984 to Anderson (xe2x80x9cAndersonxe2x80x9d) describes a system wherein water contained in a covered basin is solar heated and vaporized. According to Anderson, a condenser may then be utilized to draw vapor from the top of the basin downward and out of the basin. Finally, Anderson discloses that the Coriolis effect may induce a horizontal spin in the water vapor, thereby enabling operation of a plurality of propeller-driven generators located within the covered basin. Anderson fails to appreciate, however, that in order to produce maximized air flows within the covered basin, obstructions to the Coriolis-aligned flows must be minimized. It is therefore an object of the present invention to present a method and apparatus for harnessing the earth""s Coriolis effect wherein this natural energy source may be captured with greater efficiency. To this end, it is a specific object of the present invention to present such a system wherein turbines placed outside of and before a vortex chamber may be utilized to capture electrical energy from high-speed air flows into a vortex chamber. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to present such a system wherein the inlets to such a vortex chamber may be tuned in order to efficiently capture any ambient winds consistent with the generation of high-speed air flows within the vortex chamber.
Previous systems employing the Coriolis effect also apparently fail to appreciate that it may be desirable to store captured energy for later conversion or use. In fact, Applicant knows of no system employing the Coriolis effect that contemplates the conduction of water vapor to a remote, higher elevation site where water condensed from the vapor may be utilized as desired for hydroelectric generation. Applicant knows of no such system wherein the Coriolis effect is utilized in aid of such conduction. Although, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,189 issued Jan. 13, 1981 to Bliamptis, others have contemplated the use of solar radiation to convey water vapor to a remote site, no specific improvement by others is known by Applicant for increasing the distance over which such conduction may take place. It is therefore another object of the present invention to present a method and apparatus employing the Coriolis effect wherein captured energy may be stored for later conversion. It is a further object of the present invention to present such a system wherein water vapor may be conveyed through conduction tubes to very remote locations. It is yet a further object of the present invention to present such a system wherein the utilized conduction tubes are specifically adapted to prevent condensation en route to the remote location.
Finally, it is a specific object of the present invention to present a method and apparatus for harnessing the Coriolis effect wherein the collection of useful co-products may also be readily maximized. To this end, it is an object of the present invention to enable the production of clean water, clean air and mineral and organic precipitates as the primary co-products of electrical generation.
In accordance with the foregoing objects, the present invention in one embodiment generally comprises a system for employing the Coriolis effect for the generation of electrical energy, said system having: a vortex chamber for rotational acceleration therein of superheated water vapor and heated air; a water intake assembly in fluid communication with said vortex chamber, said water intake assembly being adapted to deliver a stream of superheated water vapor to a lower portion of said vortex chamber; an air intake assembly in fluid communication with said vortex chamber, said air intake assembly being adapted to deliver a flow of heated air to said lower portion of said vortex chamber; and wherein said air intake assembly comprises an electrical generator, said electrical generator being operable by airflow drawn from said air intake assembly into said vortex chamber as said stream of superheated water vapor and said flow of heated air are accelerated within said vortex chamber by the Coriolis effect.
In a second embodiment, the present invention generally comprises a system for employing the Coriolis effect for the collection of natural energy, said system having: a vortex chamber for rotational acceleration therein of superheated water vapor and heated air; a water intake assembly in fluid communication with said vortex chamber, said water intake assembly being adapted to deliver a stream of superheated water vapor to a lower portion of said vortex chamber; an air intake assembly in fluid communication with said vortex chamber, said air intake assembly being adapted to deliver a flow of heated air to said lower portion of said vortex chamber; an exit chamber coupled to at least one conduction tube, said exit chamber being located in an upper portion of said vortex chamber; and wherein said exit chamber is adapted to provide a substantially laminar exit from said vortex chamber for the rotationally accelerated superheated water vapor and heated air.
As will be recognized by those of ordinary skill in the art, however, the various features of the first and second embodiments of the present invention may be combined to form a third preferred embodiment wherein energy may be immediately converted into useful form as well as stored for later use. In addition, those of ordinary skill in the art will also recognize that many other aspects of the present invention, as described in detail further herein, may be incorporated as desired into any of the foregoing embodiments in order to maximize the utility of the present invention.
Regardless of the particular embodiment, it will be understood by those skilled in the art that the inventive generator advantageously employs low pressure at many points in the system to efficiently pull air into the system; allow for lower boiling points of water vapor; allow for faster air speeds; and enhance the capture of the Coriolis effect, resulting in a system that has many similarities to a true natural hurricane.